Truth Revealed
by mallow45
Summary: Freddie lived in Seattle almost his whole life. Now his father Zach Benson decides to take him in. He, Sam, and Carly are three very powerful kids. Someone is after them. But Freddie and Matt move to Atlanta where they are safe. But something is coming...
1. Chapter 1: The Move

**PART 1**

_Chapter 1: The move_

"_Where are the children?" A man asked_

"_Seattle," the other replied. "Two of them live in the Seattle Apartment building,the other in a house on a small street."_

"_Watch them closely," the first man said._

_The second man nodded._

_* * *_

It all started Saturday morning. I was walking to the McDonalds fast food restraunt. I had nothing

to eat at home, because my mom hadn't gone shopping yet. My name is Freddie Benson. I'll be entering the Tenth grade in August, but for now I'm enjoying my summer break. As I walked out with my chicken sandwich, I noticed a strange man standing beside a trash can.

About half way to my apartment building my phone rang. I took it out. "Hello?"

"Freddie, can you come over real quick?" It was my friend Matt Parker. "Sure thing," I replied.

* * *

I stood at the end of Matt's driveway holding his basketball.

"No chance man, that shot is like 50 feet out," Matt said.

I had gotten interested in Basketball during my freshmen year, and I was pretty good at it. I shot the ball as hard as I could. It bounced off the top of the back board and went in the hoop.

"Good god, I didn't even know you could throw it that far," Matt said in disbelief.

It was true, before now I had been weak, nerdy, and hadn't been able to defend myself from Sam Puckett. But now I'm faster and stronger. Matt was a guy who had come to town about half way through ninth grade.

We had become good friends and hung out almost every day. As for my other friend Carly Shay, we had grown apart. The only time we saw each other was when we did iCarly. The only bad thing about going over to Matt's house was that Sam lived in his neighborhood. And she was coming up the driveway.

"Hey Sam", Matt said. Sam and Matt were also friends, which pissed me off. It was bad enough I had to deal with her at school and at Carly's house, but now at Matt's house too. "Hey Matt, hey Fredward,"

Sam said.

"Shut up," I muttered.

"So whats going on?" Sam asked.

"Just shooting some hoops," Matt said.

Sam looked at me and said "hope you're going easy on Freddie."

She was starting to annoy the hell out of me. "Okay, watch this Puckett," I said. I went to the end of the drive way and shot the ball. This time it went into the hoop, nothing but net. Sam looked at me in disbelief, but then went and caught the ball.

"Anybody can do that," Sam said smugly.

"You do it then," I shot back.

She walked to the end of the driveway and shot as hard as she could. It landed about 10 feet from the goal.

"Nice air ball," I said.

Sam went and got the ball, turned around, and threw the ball at me as hard as she could. I easily caught it.

"Nice throw pansy," I scoffed.

"Thats it," Sam said angrily. She grabbed my arm. I lost my temper and thrust my free arm forward. And something happened that changed every thing. She went back 20 feet and went out cold.

"F-Freddie, h-how did you.....? Matt sputtered.

I couldn't speak. I turned and ran. I didn't stop until I got to my apartment room. I found a note on the coffee table. It said _Went shopping, be back later. -Mom. _I sat down on the couch and thought about how I had hit Sam so hard. I didn't even punch half as hard as I could. It was so weird.

* * *

Mom got back about 4:00 in the afternoon. She brought in the groceries and called me into the room. "Freddie, You're not going to like what I'm about to say," she started. "But your father wants you to stay with him in Atlanta." A lump formed in my throat.

"My father?! I don't even know my father!" I said.

"His name is Zach Benson," Mom said. "We had an agreement."

"What kind of agreement?" I asked.

"That I would keep you through ninth grade, then he would take you in."

"When do I leave?"

"Monday."

I only had two more days in Seattle. I'd have to say good-bye to Matt, Carly, and all of my other friends.

* * *

_Sunday night_

I had packed up all my stuff and was ready for Atlanta. I had already told Matt about the move, and he had taken it kinda hard. We were like brothers, but now we were being separated. I got up from my bed and and walked out into the hall way. I had to tell Carly sooner or later.

I rang the door bell. Spencer Shay, Carly's 26 year old brother answered the door.

"Oh, hey Freddie," He said.

"Where's Carly?" I asked.

"Out somewhere, but it's been 4 hours."

It was going to have to wait until morning. I told Spencer about the move.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" He asked.

"I couldn't work up the nerve," I said.

We talked for a while, and then I went into my room. My phone rang, and I answered it. "Freddie!" It was Matt.

"My house is on fire!" He shouted.


	2. Chapter 2: Freddie Gets a New Room Mate

_Chapter 2: Freddie gets a new room mate_

I stared wide eyed at the burning house. There was a fire truck and about eight fire men around the house.

"Matt!" I shouted

"Over here!" He shouted back.

I ran over to where he was standing.

"My parents are still in there," he said. "It's been 10 minutes since two fire men went into the house."

At that exact moment two fire men came out of the house.

"We couldn't find them," the first one said. "But we found these." He held out a box of matches and an empty gasoline jug.

"That means this was planned," I said. "Somebody probably took Matt's parents."

Matt sat down on the front porch and buried his head in his hands. I put my arm around his shoulder and said "don't worry man, we'll find them."

* * *

_8:00 PM Sunday_

Matt and I sat on the couch in my apartment room. Mom was in her room talking to my father on the phone. Spencer was in the recliner with a serious look on his face. Matt had a Braves baseball cap over his eyes. How could I leave Matt behind after he had just lost his parents?

"Matt, try not to worry too much about this," Spencer said. "There are already police officers out looking for them."

"But where am I gonna stay?" He asked.

Spencer was about to say something when suddenly my mom came out of her room.

"Matt," she started. "Zach has offered to look after you until your parents are found."

Matt pushed the baseball cap up.

"Mr. Benson would really do that for me? He doesn't even know me," he said.

"Zach is a very kind man," mom said. "And he knows how close you and Freddie are."

"But I don't have any of my stuff," Matt said.

"Somehow your room didn't get burned, most of your things are not damaged," mom said.

This made me happy, but I still felt sorry for Matt.

* * *

_8:20 PM _

Matt got out of mom's car and ran into the burned house. I took off my seat belt and followed. His room had a poster of Chipper Jones, a Chicago Bulls poster,and an Atlanta Braves poster. He started opening drawers and pulling out clothes. He loaded it all into into a Georgia Bull Dogs bag. He went into his bathroom and got his tooth brush. Then he picked up a box from his dresser. He opened it. It had 200 dollars in it.

"My savings," he said. "Just in case I came into some trouble."

"Do you have everything?" I asked.

"Almost," he replied.

He reached into another drawer and pulled out a coin necklace. The coin had a picture of a sword on it.

"It's a family coin," Matt explained. "It's supposed to bring the Parker family good luck." He pulled it over his head and onto his neck. "It's solid gold."

"Let's go," I said. Matt nodded.

* * *

_Nick Watson brought in the two girls. The other man, Kyle Stephens examined them._

"_Stand up," Kyle said. The girls got shakily to their feet. _

"_What are your names?" Nick asked. _

"_I'm C-Carly Shay," the black haired girl said. _

"_I-I'm S-Sam Puckett," the blond haired girl said. _

"_Where are the boys?" Kyle asked _

"_Boys?" Nick said. "You never told me about any boys."_

"_Crap, what the hell was I thinking?" Kyle said. He held up two pictures. "I need you to go back and find these 2."_

"_Freddie and Matt!" Carly shouted, then put her hand over her mouth. _

"_You know these two?" Kyle asked grinning. He pointed a pistol at Carly. "Tell me every thing you know if you value your pathetic life."_

_* * *_

_Monday Morning_

Matt and I stood at the air port waiting for our flight to arrive. Carly or Sam had not come home the night before. I was starting to worry, but I had enough to deal with already. Mom had almost burst into tears when she brought us here. She could be a bit..... over protective sometimes. Now I Would get to see what my father was like. Maybe he was a dad I could talk sports with. Or maybe he was a big nerd who couldn't catch a basketball no matter how hard he tried.

"There's the plane," I said. "Hey maybe we can go to a Braves Baseball game sometime.

"Yeah, that'd be great," he replied. Matt was a big baseball fan. He especially liked the Atlanta Braves, and got mad when they lost games.

When the plane landed on the run way, we gave a woman our tickets and stepped on board.

* * *

I stood at the peak of a cliff, looking out at the ocean. I tried to back away, but there was a force holding me there.

"_Freddie! Help!"_

Voices were calling to me. I looked down in the water and saw bodies floating on the surface. I recognized them. Carly, Sam, mom, and Matt. They were dead. They rose up out of the water, and I saw their faces. I was looking at skulls. They closed in on me, and I knew that they were going to kill me.

* * *

"Freddie, wake up."

I felt somebody tap my shoulder. I opened my eyes and was back on the plane.

"We're about half way there," Matt said. "What was with you? You were shaking and it looked like you were gonna be sick."

"Just a bad dream," I replied. "No big deal."

Little did I know I was about to face a bigger deal that I had bargained for.


	3. Chapter 3: Atlanta

_Chapter 3: Atlanta_

_Nick stood at the entrance of the Seattle Apartment building. He took out his cell phone and called Kyle Stephens._

"_I'm here," Nick said. "I am heading to retrieve Freddie Benson now."_

"_Good, and when you get him, you must find Matthew Parker," Kyle said. "But if you fail me Nick, I'm afraid you will be punished severely."_

_Nick hung up and went into the apartment building. He took an elevator up to room 401. He took his pistol out of his holster and readied himself. He banged on the door and a black haired woman came out. He held the gun to her face._

"_Where is Freddie Benson?!" He shouted. The woman looked shocked, but then tried to close the door on Nick, but he charged in. _

"_H-he's not here!" She shouted. _

_Nick lowered the gun. "Then WHERE IS HE?!" _

"_You will never get the answer out of me," she said. "Kill me if you have to, but that won't do you any good." _

_Nick raised the pistol, his finger on the trigger, when suddenly he was shoved from behind. His gun skidded across the floor. A young man in his twenties retrieved it. _

"_Stay still," he commanded. "The police are already on their way." _

"_You will pay for this," Nick growled. "The organization will find you and kill you."_

_* * *_

_Atlanta Air Port, 5:00 PM_

I sat on a bench re playing my dream in my head over and over again. Matt was ordering hamburgers and cokes for us both. My dad was supposed to take us to his house at 5: 10. I was glad that I would be living in an actual house instead of an apartment for once. Matt came back carrying two burgers and two cokes. He handed one of each to me and sat down.

"My dad should be here soon," I said.

Matt nodded. I guess he was still bummed out about what had happened only the night before. I listened to the sound of people hurrying to get to their flight. About 7 minutes later a man in jeans and a red T-shirt walked up to us.

"Are you two Freddie and Matthew?" he asked.

The only people who called Matt by the name he wanted to go by was his friends. Every body else preferred his real name.

I nodded. "Who are you?" I asked although I already knew the answer.

"I'm Zach Benson, your father," he said.

* * *

Dad's house was a really nice two floor house. I was glad to see he had a basketball goal. And not one of those cheap metal ones, but the ones they had in middle and high schools.

"Pretty nice house huh guys?" He asked.

"No kidding," Matt said.

"And Matthew," Dad began. "I am sorry about your parents disappearance. I promise you the police will find the people who have them."

"So uh dad, do you have a job?" I asked.

He nodded. "I'm the chief of the Atlanta police."

"Are you looking for the guys who took my parents?" Matt asked.

"Of course," Dad said. "I cannot stand criminals like that."

We went into the house and looked around a little.

"Freddie," he called from the living room. "I have something for you."

I walked into the living room and he tossed me a brand new NCAA leather basketball.

"Mom told me you might like one of those," he said.

"Wow, thanks dad!" I said. I started for the front door.

"Wait," he said. I turned around. "Do not think of me as your father just yet, I don't deserve that title right now after leaving you and your mother. Just call me Zach."

I nodded and walked out into the front yard. Matt was unpacking his stuff in the room he claimed. I dribbled the ball to get used to it then tried a jump shot. It bounced off the rim and went into the hoop.

A few seconds later, Matt came out.

"Whoa," he said. "Nice ball."

"Yeah," I replied. "Gift from dad."

I took a few steps back from the goal. I dribbled to the right side of the goal, stopped dribbling, took 2 steps and pushed off with my left foot. I shot the ball towards the back board. It bounced off and went into the hoop.

"Whoa, you're so gonna make the basketball team this year," Matt said.

"Yeah. Are you trying out?" I asked.

"Maybe," he said. "I'm trying out for baseball no doubt."

I passed the ball to him. He was about 10 feet from the goal. He shot the ball and it made a perfect swishing sound as it fell through the hoop. I caught the rebound and went back 20 feet from the goal.

I shot the ball, but the angle was a bit off. It bounced off the right side of the rim and went into the woods.

"Dang," Matt said. "That was off."

"Yeah," I said. "I'll go get it."

* * *

"Ah, stupid thorns," I muttered. I saw the ball half way into a bush. I walked over to the ball and picked it up. I then saw what the bush was hiding. It was some kind of huge stone. Someone had carved words into it. It read:

_6 children will be chosen_

_For the ultimate quest_

_3 will live_

_3 will die_

_But only time will tell_

_Who will win_

_The heroes or the darkness_


	4. Chapter 4: What's happening here?

_Chapter 4: What's happening here?_

_Thursday June 10th _

I hadn't told Matt about the stone I had seen when I went to retrieve my basketball. I had just gotten up and was at the dinner table eating a bowl of cereal. My dad- I mean Zach walked into the kitchen wearing his Police uniform.

"Will you and Matthew be okay alone for awhile?" He asked

"Yeah," I replied. "How late do you have to work?"

"Until 3:00 PM," he replied. "Oh I almost forgot." He picked up a piece of paper and handed it to me.

It read:

**Youth Summer League Basketball tryouts**

**Held at the Westlake high school gym**

**June 10****th**** 4:00 PM-4:45 PM**

**Ages 8-17**

"I thought you and Matthew would like to go to that."

"Go to what?" Matt asked as he walked into the kitchen, already dressed in red gym shorts and a black and red Georgia Bulldogs T-shirt. I handed him the paper.

"Oh cool! Are we going to this?" he asked.

"If you want," Zach said.

"I want to," I said.

"Same here," Matt said.

"I'll be here to pick you guys up about 3:30 then," Zach said.

* * *

_Carly and Sam were sitting in a cell, starting to lose hope of getting out. They were fed, but the food was not very good. Kyle Stephens stepped into the room, looking at the 2 girls angrily. _

"_You 2 have made a mistake lying to me," he growled. "I would kill you both now if I could, but I must keep you alive for now."_

"_What are you talking about?" asked Sam._

"_Nick was arrested, and Freddie was not in the Seattle Apartment building," Nick said. "Lie to me again, and I will physically hurt you both." He walked out of the cell, leaving Carly and Sam scared half to death. _

_* * *_

_Spencer was worried sick now. Carly had not come home in a day. He could not take it any longer, he picked up his cell phone and dialed 911. _

_* * *_

We arrived at basketball tryouts about 3:55 PM. Zach, Matt, and I went into the Westlake high school gym. I saw parents talking to each other on the bleachers and kids walking around, talking to each other and the coaches on the court.

"Listen up!" a coach shouted. "I want boys on the home side of the court, and I want girls on the guest side!"

Coach Kothe lined us up for free throws. I was at the front of the line. Matt was behind me. Coach handed me a basketball.

"Remember to square up," he said before stepping away. I stepped up to the free throw line. I dribbled the ball a few times, squared up, and shot the ball. It went into the hoop making a swishing sound as it went through.

* * *

It was about 5:00 PM when we got home. Coach was going to e-mail Zach what teams Matt and I were on soon. I went into the garage and got my ball.

"Still not tired eh?" Zach asked.

"Not even a little," I said even though I knew it wasn't true. I was tired, but not tired enough. I got back from the goal a few feet. I shot the ball and it went straight down into the hoop.

"Hey, toss me the rock," Zach said. Matt got the ball and passed it to him. I expected Zach to shoot it from a far distance, but he went up and dunked the ball into the hoop. "Holy crap!" Matt shouted. "How'd you do that?!"

"I played basketball in high school," Zach said. "I was pretty good."

"No kidding," I said.

"Hey we're gonna have dinner soon," Zach said. "So don't snack on too many things."

* * *

Matt and I were in a stone cave. I could hear voices coming from somewhere, but I couldn't see anything. Matt started walking forward.

"Matt!" I shouted. "Where are you going?!"

"I gotta see who else is here," he said. I chased after him. There seemed to be no end to the cave. All of a sudden the ground started breaking apart. I started falling into a deep blackness.

* * *

I sat upright in bed, breathing heavily. I looked at the clock on the table next to me. It read 9 AM. I decided to go ahead and get up. I pulled on a pair of black gym shorts and a gold T-shirt that said LAKERS. I heard the voices again. "What's going on here!?" I said to my self and ran out of my room.

**Sorry I haven't been updating. I'll try to be faster.**


End file.
